Possession
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Shou belonged to Hell Kaiser. He wasn't allowed to look at anyone else and no one was allowed to touch him. If they did...it was Shou that would have to suffer the consequences. Hell Kaiser x Shou AKA Dark!Zane x Syrus. Abuse-fic. Please read warnings.


Title: "Possession"

Author: Uke

Rating: M

Pairing: Hell Kaiser x Shou (Dark!Zane x Syrus)

Genre: Angst, and violence.

A/N: Yes, MORE Marufuji brother angst by Uke-chan! XD And this time it's another abusive!Hell Kaiser story. :3 This is the second story that I wrote like this. It's not nearly as violent as my story Broken Angel Wings, but it's still not lovey dovey cuteness. I wasn't sure about what to rate this as so I decided that I would rate it mature just in case. Please note that I don't actually think that Hell Kaiser would do this in the anime…I don't think he's nearly _this_ dark at all, to tell you the truth. But it makes for good fanfiction so…just go with it!! Also, in case any of you think otherwise, I DO NOT HATE SHOU!!! He's my FAVORITE anime boy of all time and I just love him to death! Just because I'm writing abusive fanfiction with him as the victim doesn't mean that I actually have a death wish on the kid. So please be aware of that before reading this story.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), incest (two BROTHERS together), cursing, violence and abuse. Read at your own risk. And please do not flame me because you were warned.

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX, and all of the sexy characters do not belong to me.

---

Shou was sitting on the bed of the Osiris Red dorm, though he was now clad in the Obelisk Blue uniform, and was looking through his deck. Judai, who was sitting on the floor of the dorm had been looking at the cards in his deck as well but suddenly found something else that caught his attention even more. A small, but dark bruise on Shou's left cheek. Judai stared at it for a long time before finally speaking, "Hey, Shou…what's that…?"

Shou looked up, not knowing what his friend was talking about at first. "What's what, Aniki?" He asked softly. Judai stood up, leaving his deck on the floor and then leaned into Shou to get a better look. "Your face…" He said, looking at the bruise closely. "Who did that to you?" Shou realized right away what Judai was talking about and quickly found himself getting nervous, "Ah, i-it's nothing!" He said, forcing a smile and turning his face from Judai so the bruise wouldn't show. "I just fell and ended up getting that…you know how clumsy I could be…" He laughed nervously and hoped that the brunette would just drop it.

But unfortunately Judai was a little smarter than he looked and knew right away that Shou was lying. "That couldn't be from a fall, Shou!! How could you have fallen and hit your face? It looks more like…it looks like someone hit you…" Shou quickly shook his head, "H-hit me?! D-don't be silly, Aniki! I don't get bullied as much now that I'm in Obelisk Blue…you're worrying for nothing, it's no big deal…"

Judai frowned and knew that Shou obviously wasn't going to tell him the truth. Deeply concerned for his friend, he gently placed his hand on Shou's cheek over the bruise, caressing it lightly. Shou winced the second he did, however, half from the dull pain he felt when contact was put on it, and half from the surprise of being touched in the first place. Judai looked straight into Shou's eyes, a serious expression on his face. "Whatevs…" He said, "I'll let it go this time…but if someone's hurting you…I want you to tell me, okay?" Judai then smiled brightly as he removed his hand from Shou's face. "You've been my friend the second I came to this school! I care about you, Shou-chan, I don't want anyone hurting you. So if anybody is picking on you…I want to know about it. Got it?"

Shou couldn't help but smile, feeling incredibly special from Judai's kindness. Judai really was the best friend Shou could ever ask for. He was so caring and nice…he really would do anything for his friends. "Thank you…" Shou said softly, "I will, I promise…but I told you, I'm okay!! So don't worry about me, alright?" Shou then gathered up his deck and put the cards into his jacket pocket. Judai smiled lightly but honestly didn't feel too convinced. "If you say so…" He said. Shou then started to head for the door, wanting to leave the awkward situation as soon as possible. "It's true! Believe me!!" He opened up the door that squeaked the second he did so, "I'll catch you later, okay Judai-kun? I have to get back to my dorm…"

Judai just nodded as Shou ran out of the dorm, shutting the door behind him. "Sure thing…" He said with a wave, "See ya, Shou!" But as he saw Shou through the window, getting further and further away from the Osiris Red dorm, Judai couldn't help but sigh and feel worried again. _I just hope that he's telling the truth…_

It was dark as Shou walked back to his dorm. Shou always felt uneasy in the dark and because of this reason alone he wanted to get back to his room as quickly as possible. When he finally made it to the brightly lit dormitory, Shou could only feel safer and safer, as he made his way to his room. He shut the door behind him and locked it and then reached over on the wall where the light-switch was. But even after Shou flicked it on, the lights didn't turn on. Shou whined, _Dammit! Did the bulb go out? I better go find someone to get a new one…_

But as Shou peered around his dark room, he noticed that the plug to his light was unplugged. _How did that happen? Maybe I accidentally pulled it out on the way to Judai's…it's not like it hasn't happened before…_ Not thinking anything of it, Shou was just about to plug the light back in when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. Shou's eyes widened and he gasped, immediately feeling scared. "W-who--" He started to say, and has he turned around he saw that it was none other than his older brother, Hell Kaiser Ryo.

"O-Oniisan!" Shou exclaimed, not feeling any safer after seeing who the strange person was. "W-what are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in…" Hell Kaiser simply ignored him and bit down on Shou's neck, earning a surprised cry out of the smaller boy. "Don't ask questions…" He whispered, "I do whatever the fuck I want." His hands trailed down Shou's body, touching and fondling every bit of him he could find. Shou whimpered at his possessive touches and shivered at the feeling of having the taller boy's breath on his neck.

Hell Kaiser then let go of Shou and walked in front of him, lifting up his chin roughly. He stared down at the little bluenette coldly. "He touched you…" He whispered. Shou's eyes widened, "W-what…?" He asked, his voice small and weak. This just caused Hell Kaiser to glare, "You let Judai fucking touch you. You KNOW the rule against that." Shou's eyes widened from fear and he began to shake slightly. "N-no he didn't…Aniki never…" Hell Kaiser slapped Shou across the face. Shou cried out and held his face in pain.

"So now you're _lying_ to me, huh? You must have a death wish, kid." Hell Kaiser's voice was angry and his cold glare was piercing right through Shou's body. "I'm not fucking stupid. Judai saw the bruise you got from the last time I had to punish you…and he had the nerve to _touch_ your cheek because of it." Shou then remembered the scene in his head and felt his mouth dry. "H-how did you know that…?" Hell Kaiser grabbed onto the front of Shou's collar and glared down at him, "What the fuck did I tell you about asking questions? I _have_ my ways."

Shou started to pull away, just from instinct and felt tears of fear forming in his large silver eyes. "B-but…no…Aniki didn't mean to!! He was just worried about so he…you know how he is!! I didn't tell him that you did it, I didn't tell him anything!!" As Shou backed away, Hell Kaiser just walked forward until Shou was pinned against the wall and had no where else to go. "It doesn't matter." The taller bluenette said, "You _don't_ let anyone touch you…I don't care what the reason is. You're _mine_, don't you understand that? I won't allow anyone to touch my property…and now you're going to have to suffer for it. You should've known better."

Tears were beginning to stream down Shou's face now. "N-no…please…" He started to beg, "I'm sorry…I won't let it happen again!! I didn't think that--" Hell Kaiser just slapped him again, "Bull shit. You knew exactly what was happening." Shou just looked down at the floor, his eyes filled with fear and tears, knowing that there was no way to get out of this. Hell Kaiser wasn't going to stop. Hell Kaiser smirked and leaned in, whispering into Shou's ear, "Now whatever you do…as I punish you, you better not scream or cry for help. It's late and this damn room isn't soundproof…I don't want anybody barging in and finding out what I'm doing. You hear me? If I fucking hear you scream just _once_ I'll hit you even harder…" Shou couldn't say anything at first as he continued forcing himself to keep his gaze away from Hell Kaiser's, "I won't make a sound…" The smaller bluenette's voice trembled slightly as he spoke, speaking in no louder than a whisper.

"Good boy…" Hell Kaiser smirked and immediately made a fist, punching Shou in the side of the face, the same spot where Shou's original bruise was. Shou forced himself not to cry out in pain, but he couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp as he fell to the floor. Hell Kaiser glared as if falling to the floor was Shou's own fault alone, "Get the fuck up, I'm not finished with you! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Shou whimpered slightly, but forced himself to stand up, unable to do anything else but be obedient to Hell Kaiser's desires.

Hell Kaiser pinned Shou's wrists together hard and used his knee to hit Shou directly in his stomach. Shou was at a loss for air at this action as he felt Hell Kaiser then punch him hard in the throat and then in the nose, the impact causing Shou's glasses to fall off. With this Shou couldn't help but cry out as well as choke from the sudden loss of air that he had just felt. He felt a trickle of blood drip from his nose, but he wasn't even given a chance to wipe it away when Hell Kaiser shoved Shou roughly onto the floor again. "You fucking made a sound…were you listening to me at all!?" Shou tried pulling himself up and looked up at Hell Kaiser, his eyes overcome with complete and total fear. "I'm sorry!" He said quickly, "I didn't even realize--" Hell Kaiser kicked Shou in the stomach, harder than before, as the smaller boy was still down, causing more gasps and chokes to be admitted from him.

"Nngh…!!" Shou bit down on his lower lip hard, trying anything to keep his cries inside. But it was nearly impossible…the pain was so intense. This was the worst that Hell Kaiser had ever punished him yet. Hell Kaiser then placed his foot onto Shou's chest. "You must like pain…you want it to get worse…why else would you still be making sounds?" He slowly started to put weight onto the foot that was on Shou's chest, slowly crushing the smaller boy's body in a torturing matter. Hell Kaiser was directly on Shou's lungs, and because the boy was so small and fragile to begin with, he could hardly breathe at all. His eyes widened, fresh tears falling from them. He gasped for air and a pained whimper was heard, "N-no…more…no more, please!! I c-can't…can't breathe!!" His voice squeaked at his words, and he seemed to be even more breathless after saying them.

Hell Kaiser didn't budge, though, he waited until Shou's face was flushed from being oxygen-deprived, and then got off of him kicking Shou in the side, roughly, to knock the boy over onto his stomach. Shou gasped and panted hard, clawing at the carpeted floor, slightly, to try and ignore all of this pain. "Get up." Hell Kaiser said, in a simple command. Shou struggled to do so, but his body was giving out and wasn't letting him. Hell Kaiser became angrier, "Get the fuck up! I shouldn't have to repeat myself!" Shou struggled harder, knowing that if he didn't, the pain would only get worse. He had to listen to what his brother said…he just had to get through this…if he listened, the punishment would end sooner.

"I-I…" He breathed out, still panting heavily and being unable to fully catch his breath. Weakly and shakily, Shou managed to get onto his hands and knees, but couldn't pull himself up all the way because of a horrible aching pain in both his chest and his stomach that was holding him back. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision completely blurry from not having his glasses. He saw his glasses on the floor ahead of him, and to buy him some time to gain his strength back slightly, he reached for them, taking them into his small hand.

"You're not fucking listening!!!" Hell Kaiser stepped onto Shou's hand with all of his might, crushing it and hearing a crunching sound as Shou's glasses broke in his palm. Because Shou couldn't pull away thanks to the weight of Hell Kaiser, Shou felt the sharp blades of glass digging into his skin and felt sharp pain, knowing that he was now bleeding from the cuts.

Hell Kaiser got off of Shou's hand, and soon after pulled Shou up by the hair. "I have to do everything myself, I guess…you're a fucking disgrace, you're fucking worthless!" He threw Shou roughly against the wall, and Shou hit his head against it hard. Shou fell onto the floor once again and whispered, still trying his hardest not to make any more sudden sounds. "I'm so sorry…" Hell Kaiser gave him a cold stare, "Sorry doesn't take it back…" Hell Kaiser lifted Shou back up by the hair again and shoved him against the wall roughly, pinning him to it so he'd be able stand. He punched Shou in the cheek again, and then right into his jaw, blood dripping from Shou's lip the second he did.

Hell Kaiser licked his lips and leaned in, forcing a rough kiss onto Shou. He bit on Shou's lower lip, ignoring the fact that the smaller bluenette was already bleeding from there. He trailed his tongue along the mark, tasting Shou's blood and loving it. He pulled away and smirked as Shou panted from air, knowing that each breath was painful for him. He then wrapped his hand around Shou's throat, strangling him enough so that Shou wouldn't be able to breathe, but not enough for him to pass out or be unable to talk.

"Now tell me…" Hell Kaiser said, not quite as angry anymore, but now finding enjoyment to what he was doing to his younger brother. "Do you deserve this? Do you fucking deserve this punishment?!" Shou's eyes were closed tightly and tears were still running from them. He tried his hardest to breathe but no longer could, "I-I…!!" He gasped out, not giving the taller boy an answer. Hell Kaiser glared again, his grip tightening around Shou's neck. "What was that?" He asked, "Do you think that you were good? Do you think that what _I'm _doing is wrong? Give me an answer!!"

Hell Kaiser's grip was so strong that Shou could hardly speak. But he knew that Hell Kaiser wasn't going to let up, it was only going to get worse. Forcing himself, Shou managed to speak, but just barely. He gagged, choked and gasped for air all the while.  
"I-I…I d-deserve this…!! I deserve all of this…!! I sh-shouldn't have l-let Judai touch me…I was wrong…I'm sorry!!" Hell Kaiser smirked, nearly satisfied as he let go of Shou. Shou's body slumped, slightly, as he rubbed his neck and panted hard. "Very, very good…" Hell Kaiser commented, "I taught you well…why don't you thank me, little bitch? Go on…" He grabbed onto Shou's chin roughly, to stare into Shou's large silver eyes that now showed that the boy's spirit was almost completely broken.

Shou could do nothing else, "T-thank you…" He said, weakly. "Thank you for punishing me, Oniisan…" With a smirk, Hell Kaiser patted the bluenette on his head; the first act of kindness that he had done this whole time. He then shoved Shou again soon after so that the boy would fall to the floor once more. "Just to be sure…" Hell Kaiser kicked Shou in his groin hard, as if the smaller bluenette needed an extra warning. Shou gasped and couldn't help but whimper as he began to cry silently, bringing his knees up to his chest in fetal position, his body's instinctual move from the pain.

Hell Kaiser didn't even look at him and started to walk away. "You'll always be _mine_ and ONLY mine, Shou. Don't ever forget it, and don't you dare let anyone touch you again…next time this happens I'll punish you even worse…this time you'll see blood." He turned over his shoulder, trailing his eyes up and down Shou's abused little body. Shou couldn't even look up and didn't dare to answer. Hell Kaiser licked his lips, "I love you…" He said, his voice so icy cold and completely insincere. "My little slut of a brother…"

Hell Kaiser then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Leaving the Obelisk Blue dormitory, as if nothing bad had happened at all. Shou could do nothing but just lie there on the floor in the dark, his body too weak and pained to even _try_ to move.

He belonged to Hell Kaiser. His body…his soul…his mind…everything about him. The darkness had claimed his light and now there was now getting out of it. He would belong to Hell Kaiser forever. Nothing would be able to take him out of his control.

Shou was forever trapped.

-END-


End file.
